


just a lost boy ready to be found

by rxginamills



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Short One Shot, Siblings, Young Ben Solo, but here it is yay, but lol i don't care, but they'll keep coming from now on, cause i wrote this in a rush of excitement, i just love star wars and i realized i've never posted a star wars fic before, i just wanted to write this confrontation/scene idk bro, i mean this probably never happened and luke just vanished, it's probably not as good as my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Luke has no idea how he's going to tell his sister that he lost her son.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	just a lost boy ready to be found

Luke sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity. R2-D2 remained by his side, for once not making a single sound. Luke almost forgot that the droid was there with him. He stared at the Jedi temple as it burned down, taking everything he had taught those children with it. 

A great anger consumed him after the grief. He should have known that training a new generation of Jedi would never end well. The Jedi had gone almost extinct for a reason, but he had seen so much potential in his nephew that he thought he could be trained.

His nephew. Ben Solo. 

Luke loved his sister, Leia, above everything in the whole galaxy, and when she had first placed his nephew into his arms he had known that the boy was special. How could he not be? His mother was princess and general Leia Organa who had Skywalker blood in her, and his father was Han Solo, a leader of the times of the Rebellion. Their son would change the world, but Luke had never anticipated how greatly. 

Growing up, Ben was a wonderful boy; he was headstrong, fun and adventurous. The Force was strong with him as it was with his mother and uncle, which was why Luke had thought that he could train him and pass on his knowledge. Leia had doubted his ambition at first (and now he knew that she had been right to do so) but gave him her permission anyway. 

Luke began training Ben and a handful of other children with potential. That was when he sensed it. Something dark was stewing in his nephew and it grew stronger and more compelling with every passing moment. Ben would be lost to it and Luke would be too late to save him. 

Everything had led him there, on the ground, crying like a child. He had failed. Leia had trusted him with her son, her perfect thing, and he had ruined it. Now he had to be the one to tell her. 

Luke got up from the ground and began making his way to his ship. R2-D2 followed suit, starting to beep in a questioning manner. 

"We're going to see Leia." Luke said grimly as tears dried on his face. He had thought that becoming a Jedi or an uncle was hard, but it was nothing compared to this. He feared that his sister would hate him. Maybe she wouldn't even look at him or speak to him; she might as well have turned him away before he ever reached her location.

Luke found it hard to control his ship with shaking hands but somehow reached Leia's home anyway. R2 let out a series of worried sounds, shaking in its place. Luke ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, buddy," he whispered in a shaking voice, "I'm scared too."

He left the ship and instantly felt Leia's presence everywhere in the residence. Her energy was tense and dark and spiked at Luke in panic when he tried to reach her. He followed her aura to her and Han's bedroom where she sat on the bed, immediately meeting his eyes as he entered. 

"Leia, I…" 

He couldn't find the words. 

"I felt a shift in him," she breathed hoarsely, "My son." 

Luke knelt in front of her and took her hands, kissing them tenderly. Fresh tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he cried, "I betrayed you, I'm sorry."

"No," Leia choked up, "Luke, no, it was - it was Snoke. That evil snake took my son from me tonight."

Luke looked up at her and stood up from the floor, "You don't have to sugarcoat it, Leia. I did this to your son. I failed him. I failed you."

"It wasn't you."

"Yes, it was, stop lying to yourself!" Luke snapped, "You trusted me with your son and I failed to protect him! I saw the darkness but I acted too late because I thought I could save him but I destroyed him instead!"

"DON'T!" Leia stood to face him with such intensity that it startled him, "Don't you say that about Ben. Or yourself. You did everything you could. It was Snoke who took him in the end. I refuse to put this on you."

Luke stared into her eyes and said nothing. Then he turned away and left the building with Leia hot on his tail. 

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked as he neared his ship. 

"I'm leaving. Going somewhere far away. It was a mistake to train new Jedi. Look what happened to Ben. I won't let that happen to anyone else." 

He began to climb inside but Leia pulled him back forcefully.

"No! No, no, no, Luke, don't! Together we can save Ben!" she dragged him by the arm. Luke fought back, returning towards the ship. 

"Luke!" Leia cried after him, "Please don't go!"

He blatantly ignored her as he got closer to his ship. R2 scurried in front of him and beeped madly as if trying to stop Luke from entering. The droid wanted Luke to listen to Leia as much as she did. She followed him quickly.

"Luke, you're my brother!"

Those four words froze the mighty Jedi master Luke Skywalker in his place. He turned around slowly and went back to his sister who was panting heavily.

"You're my brother," she repeated, "And I need you."

Luke took her face into his hands and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She placed her hands on top of his, keeping him there. Something in her heart was telling her that she needed to remember that moment and his face, his energy, his place with the Force. The force that united them always no matter where they were. 

Luke detached himself from Leia and climbed on his ship. He looked into her beautiful eyes, glimmering with tears, for as long as he could before the ship was too high up in the air. He flew away without looking back once. 

Leia sunk her face into her hands. She felt Luke pulling away from her with every second. There was no telling where he'd go and if he'd ever return. For all she knew she might have just lost both her son and brother forever. 

_I can't lose both of you_ , she thought to herself. Leia looked up at the sky.

_Please come home._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very random fic that I just really wanted to write. Luke says in TLJ that Leia blamed Snoke for Ben's turn to the dark side while Luke blamed himself so I just played around with that. This was a shorter piece but very fun to write. I love Luke and Leia's sibling relationship so much. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
